The Days of Darkness
by ruza687
Summary: Max an 18 year old with no memory of her past. Fang 18 years old tries to help Max regain her memory only to find out a strange darkness will cover the world and they have to try and stop it. There will be FAX
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys it me again and i've decided to start a new story based iff of a book I was writing (I had given up on it since when I was writting it several years ago, I did in fact finish it, but there was a slight problem... my old computer had some kinda hiccup, which I'm not sure why... and lost half of the story...) by that, i had finish 16 long chapters and ended with only the 1st 8... hence why I gave up with it... but I figured meh time to just turn it into a fanfic and trust me these chapters are gonna be long so you better get comfortable haha. Anyways this story will mostly only have Fang and Max in it. I will add characters here and there though.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to James Patterson the story however is mine. Enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Max's POV**

The sound of thunder could be heard as I could see myself running in it. The sky was literally covered in the dark abyss of the storm clouds and in all honesty, it didn't look natural. I just kept running. I looked around me as best as I could, but no one was around. I did however stopped shortly after to see a giant figure looming over me. My eyes had widened as it slowly edged closer. I backed away little by little until I had turned and dashed away only to have the figure appear in front of me again. I stopped again not knowing what to do. I drew out my blade ready to attack them when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I slowly looked down and noticed the figures claws went thru my back and into my lower abdomen.

As soon as that happened, I jolted awake gasping for air, sweating and eyes wide. I frantically looked around, but quickly calmed down noticing that I was in my room. I lightly sighed in relief and lay back down laying my arm over my forehead, **"That same dream again... why do I keep having that same dream..."** I grumbled to myself. I just lay there after a while not wanting to think about it.

Shortly after, I heard a voice from downstairs **, "Max! Breakfast is ready! Come downstairs before it gets cold!"** My mother called. I lightly groan forcing myself up, **"Right... food then school..."** Grumbling, I force myself outta bed. Before I went downstairs, I glanced around my room. The walls were made of a hard birch type of wood. My dresser was like some kinda dark wood with a round mirror. My closet was a decent size and had all my tank tops and such. My bed was the size of a queen bed and was quite comfy. I had a tv which also had a wii u connected to it. I soon went downstairs past several family pictures. It was of my mom my dad and myself. In the picture and as of now, I have milky brow hair, peachy skin and brown eyes, odd thing was, there wasn't any photos of me growing up... it was sketchy, but I paid no mind to it. Anyways, my mother looked like me. Her name is Dr. Martinez, but people call her Dr. M for short. She has brown hair, peachy skin. My dad's name is Jeb his hair is black tan skin and brown eyes.

I soon reached the kitchen seeing my mom and dad both already eating. I go to the table and sat down at what looked to be a mahogany table. I looked at my plate to see bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with butter spread onto it. I grab my toast and put the eggs onto it then folded the bread like a sandwich. It always tasted good to me. After breakfast, I got ready for school. Today would be the day everything would change forever. I will get more into that soon. I went outside and got into my dad's Jeep. It took us about ten minutes to get to my school. That's when I heard the bell ring. I turned to my dad **, "I'll see ya later dad."** he nods, **"Call as soon as your off."** I nod watching him drive off. I lightly sighed before heading inside the school.

 **Fang's POV**

The light of the sun had broken me outta my sleep. I slowly blinked my eyes open and sat up running my fingers thru my jet black hair, **"Right... my first day at this school..."** grumbling, I got up and got straight into the shower. All I did was take a quick shower and got dressed. My room was so plain... brick walls, wooden dresser, a twin bed and a tv with an old school nintendo 64 attatched to it as well as a wii u next to it. I head downstairs to see my brother Iggy and my little sister Angel. Mom was never home anyways. I looked at Iggy **, "Whats for breakfast bro?"** Angel ran to me and jumped into my arms, **"Hi Fang!"** I chuckled at Angle. She was Ten. She has blonde hair like Iggy and they both had Blue eyes. Iggy however was seventeen and I'm eighteen. Iggy chuckled, **"Just the usual eggs toast and crispex cereal (trust me crispex is a good cereal)**." I nod. We all sat down at the table and ate. Angel and Iggy are coming to school with me. Since it would be their first day too.

We had soon left the house and went straight to school it only took us five minutes to get there. We went straight to the main office to get our schedules and split to our different classes. I had just barely made it as the final bell rang. I lightly sighed and was motioned over by a teacher, **"It appears we have a new student. Might I ask what your name is?"** I nod **, "Its Nick Ride, but I prefer to be called Fang."** she nods, **"Very well then Fang. My name is Ms. Jasper and I hope you enjoy my class. Go sit in the back with Miss Martinez."** I glanced towards the back and saw a single seat next to a brown haired girl. I lightly nod and head over. I sat down setting my bags down and turned to her, **"Hey there names Fang."** She looked over with an irritated looked, **"Max..."** she looked at her books and saw her just reading. I lightly shrug and just sit back.

 **Max's POV**

As soon as that little introduction was over, the new student, Fang had sat next to me asking for my name. Obviously already irritated, I replied with my name and went back to reading my book. Class didn't really last long as the bell rang. I had already gotten up and packed my things when Fang got up as well **, "Hey Max just curious, whats your next class?"** he asked I looked at him **, "Art class with Ms. Leming."** he looked at his schedule and nods **, "Ok I have gym with Mr. Axel."** I rolled my eyes, **"Have fun... hes a bit strict..."** Fang nods in response and we go our separate ways **. "God that kid is so wierd..."** I murmur then lightly shook my head. Soon enough, a red haired little skank showed up and blocked my path.

I stopped and glared at her, "What do you want..." I spat clearly annoyed, "That's simple. The new guy in our class remember? He will be mine. Stop talking to him or you will be sorry you ever messed with me." she smirked deviously. I rolled my eyes, "He started talking to me. Anyways, keep smirking and you might just lose your mouth." her smirk turned into a frown and then glared at me, "Oh shut up freak. No one asked for your opinion. Just stay away from him." She then stormed off. I lightly shook my head. Stuck up bitch... shes the worst person you'd meet. She dresses like a damn prostitute for one. She always wears mini skirts, tight tank tops, way too much make up and don't forget her hair... so red to where I wanted to puke. I just walk off. Once I get to my class, I sit down at my desk and just space out while Ms. Jasper just chatters on about art.

 **Fang's POV**

As I finally find the gym, I look around until I finally find my teacher. I head over as Mr. Axel spots me. Once I get to him, I hand him my schedule, **"You must be the new student."** I nod in response, **"Yes sir. My name is Nick Ride, but I prefer to be called Fang."** he mods, **"Very well Fang. Since you are indeed new here, you can sit back for now. I don't normally start with the new students until they get their gym uniform. So you can relax for now."** I nod in response as he walks away. I just sit there letting the cool breeze touch my skin. I barely closed my eyes until I heard someone walking up the bleachers. I looked over to see a red head girl. She looked quite ugly to me, **"Hi there!"** she had a squeaky oice, which was hurting my head, **"You must be Fang from my first period!My name is Lissa." she chimmed."** I looked at her, **"Yeah what of it?"** I spat Lissa pouts, **"Oh don't be like that. Let's go hang out?"** I rolled my eyes, **"No thanks. I rather hang out with Max than you... you already bug me."** Lissa started to narrow her eyes, **"Is that so... we shall see..."** with that, she left. Really odd day today...

 **Max's POV**

I lightly yawned as time went by in class, but before long I rose my hand, **"Ms. Jasper, mind if I head to the restroom?"** she nods and hands me the hallpass. I then leave the classroom and down into the hall. I didn't really have to use the restroom. I just needed some air. As I was walking down the hall however, I stopped and noticed Lissa and one other girl, **"So I see the skank sooner than I thought..."** this time she didn't say anything this time. Instead her and her friend walked over. The girl next to Lissa is named Bridget. Just as annoying as Lissa, but less... slutty. As soon as Lissa was in my face, they both shoved me to the ground and before I could even get up, Bridget pulled out a hun and pointed it at me, **"Shut up you freak! I just started talking to Fang and he has the nurve to say he rather hang out with you over me. we will see how he feels after we shoot a bullet or two into you."** Lissa had finnaly snapped. Before I could even say anything however, Bridget have pulled the trigger. A bullet had went thru my left shoulder. I whinced and clenched my hand onto my shoulder feeling warm sticky blood streaming from the wound, **"Aww I'm sorry does that hurt? We could just end this now-"** she stopped as they saw a teacher running this way, **"Shit..."** they ran off immediately leaving me there.

* * *

 **well um... I didn't think it would be too long, but hey that's kinda how the first chapter went (its not exact since I had to modify it lol) anyways I hope you guys like it. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I noticed no one posted any reviews on this new story, but its ight I'm still gonna post more anyways lol. If you guys would post to tell me your opinions that would be great :3**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own the characters just the story and plot itself.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Max's POV**_

My shoulder felt like it was on fire. I've never felt this much pain before in my life. I was gripping onto my shoulder and where the wound was, I was trying to slow the bleeding down. It wasn't working that much however. The teacher that was about to chase the students stopped to help me. He knelt down to me, **"What happened here? I heard what was to be a gun shot and came as soon as I heard it."** I was breathing quite heavy from the pain of the shot. Even if I was in pain I wouldn't be breathing heavy like this, **"Lissa... and Bridget... they have a gun... they might try to... get rid of it as soon as they can..."** My breathing was growing more heavy. The man nods and grabbed his radio, **"All teachers and security on the premises, be on the look out for students Lissa and Bridget. They shot a student with a gun."** he put the radio away and helped me up off the floor leading me towards the nurses office. I never did like going to the nurses office. It isn't a hospital, but still and I knew for a fact I was goind to a hospital. Thinking about it made me shudder.

As we arived at the nurses office, the nurse rushes over to us, **"Oh my goodness what happened here?!"** she sounded worried seeing the blood still streaming from my shoulder. She immediatly takes me over and sits me down. She went into a cabinet getting out some medical supplies to at least help slow down the bleeding. I lightly sighed, **"I was shot by two students... they clearly don't like me."** I weakly chuckle before looking away from the nurse. the teacher pulls out his phone ringing a number, which was most likely 911, **"Hello? Yes one of the students at Vanrow High was shot by another student. We have the injured student here in the nurses office with me now and she needs medical attention as soon as possible... Yes. I see... ok hurry as soon as you can. Bye."** he hangs up and turns to me, **"The ambulence should be here shortly. Just relax and if anything, you might have to take a few days off from school."** I lightly nod in response. he lightly nods and excuses himself. I sit there dizzy while the nurse is patching up my shoulder for now. It was still hurting, but I did my best to ignore the pain. As the nurse was treating me, I heard the door open. I turned my head for a moment to see Fang then looked back to the nurse.

 **Fang's POV**

As the bell rings for the next class, I leave gym and head into the halls of the school, but stopped glancing at the floor noticing a trail of something red. I lightly tilt my head. My curiousity got the best of me as I decide to follow it. I'm glancing around as the other students were looking at the red trail. They were all looking at it and soon I reached a whole puddle of it. I did however notice a janitor about to clean it. I walked over to him, **"Excuse me. What happened here?"** he looked over to me, **"Oh some girl got shot. They were taken to the nurses office."** I nod my head and follow the red trail of what seemed to be blood. It lead to the nurses office. I go to open the door and I blink. I see Max there with the nurse and the blood trail lead to her. The nurse looked up at me, **"Oh hello I will be with you shortly."** I shake my head in response, **"Its alright, I was curious who was hurt and came to see if they are alright."** I walked over and sat next toax, **"Who did this to you Max?"** She shook her head. She looked so pale and weak. It musta been from the blood lose, **"Don't eorry about it... it was just Lissa and Bridget the assholes... sorry I don't mean to curse at school, but in this case I had to. The teacher already alerted the staff so hopefully they get taken in."** I lightly nod in response, **"Alright... I assume someone called for an ambulence right?"** she nods inresponse. I don't really know what I'm thinking, but I figured I should at least try to help her out,

I looked back over at Max, **"Would you like me to come with you? I could always just give you a ride home after..."** she didn't answer, but glanced over at me, **"Why? You don't even know me yet you want to help me? You just want something from me don't you..."** she spat. I shook my head, **"I just want us to be friends thats all..."** she sighed, **"Do what you want..."** she murmured and looked away. She must not have any friends... I could be wrong though. I then see Max pull out her phone with her free hand and started texting... her dad I think that's what the name said on her phone. Probably to tell him what's going on. The nurse got up after as she heard the ambulance. and minutes later, they came in with a gurney (or however its spelled) setting Max on it. I looked at the Nurse, **"If you could tell the office that Fang Ride is going to the hospital with Max so I could help her out that would be great."** she nods, **"Very well then."** I nod my thanks and they wheel Max away and I just follow from behind. I didn't want to leave her at all until I know she was alright. As they wheeled her into the ambulance, I get in and sit next to her she had oddly enough fallen asleep during the drive. I think its mostly due to her blood lose. If anything, If she needed blood I could just give her some of mine. That is if we are the same blood type. It only took about five minutes until we arived at the hospital. The medics rushed Max into the surgery room and I sit out in the waiting room.

I get on my phone and decide to text Iggy,

 _Fang: **Hey I** **gs you there?**_

 _Iggy: **Did you hear about what happened? And where are you?**_

 _Fang: **Hmm? Oh yo** **u mean about someone getting shot?**_

 _Iggy: **Yes that.**_

 _Fang: **Yes I did and I'm at the hospital. I know who it was. I figured I should help her.**_

 _Iggy: **Is it that you also like her?**_

I could just see him wriggling his eyebrows now. I sighed and shook my head.

 _Fang: **Hush Igs I'll talk to you later... and I might be home late.**_

 _Iggy: **Alright don't take too long.**_

I shake my head and lean back into my seat. As I sat there, I put on some youtubr video about a video game called overwatch. Players fighting in two groups of six and I can tell ya, is one of my favorite characters. Tanky in her mech, but squishy when knocked outta it. Time passed pretty quickly as one of the nurses came up to me, **"Sir your friend is finished with her surgery now recovering. If you would follow me please."** I put my phone away getting up. Then followed her to Max's room where she is awake. I sigh in relief seeing she is ok. I walk over to her and sit down in the chair beside her, **"Hey how ya feeling?"** she looked at me, **"Sore, but good otherwise..."** she grumbled. I lightly nod, **"So um... if you like... I can give you a ride home when you get released from the hospital?"** I could see her hesitate for a moment, **"N-no its fine. My dad can take me home..."** I raised an eyebrow, **"You sure?"** she nods in response. I lightly scratched the back of my hand then handed her a piece of paper with my phone number on ut. I was planning on giving it to her later anyways. Max takes the paper and looks at it, **"Its my number in case you want to text me. If you... ever want to talk to me... you can always let me know."** I lightly smiled. Max looked away, **"Yeah sure..."** she looked like she had something on her mind and I moticed she didn't respond, **"Max? You ok?"**

 **Max's POV**

It was dark. The last thing I could remember was being put into the ambulence with Fang and that was it. I assume I had already passed out. I then had one of the most strangest dreams, but thing was... it felt so real. Like its happened before. I could see myself as a young child, but I didn't look normal. I noticed some wolf looking ears instead of my normal ones as well as a bushy wolf tail. My legs were of that of a wolves and some avian wings. Yeah that had to be a dream. Wait... I can hear them...

Young Max was running around in the crisp, powdered, white snow as two adult figures where sitting on their porch watching young Max, **"Careful sweety don't hurt yourself!"** the woman told her. She laughed and kept going. As I said, it felt so familiar to me, yet I didn't think it was real. The dream then changed as my young self was laying on what looked to be some kind of bed and something that looked to be a cat scan thing, **"Max... we don't have much time... bad people will be here soon to try and take you away... we... we really don't want to do this... but... we will have to seal away your memories as well as your animal self..."** Young Max looked at the man, **"Why daddy? Can't we just run away from them?"** dad shook his head, **"It doesn't work like that sweety... eventually you will get your memory back and when that time comes... that means the prophecy will be nearing and some kinda guardian will come guide you to save this planet... that's all I can tell you..."** I blinked in utter confusion. I wanted to know more, but the dream faded to black and I woke up in a bright white room. I glanced around sitting up to see a nurse. I look at her then try to sit up only to whince at my shoulder.

 **"Ah careful you just came outta surgery. Try not to move that arm much. We don't want your stitches to come lose."** I lightly blinked and before I could ask, she flips a button on the panel attatched to the bed and the top half of the bed raises to a point where I'm sitting up, **"Thanks** **.. um... if the boy that came with me here? If so... could you bring him in for me?"** she nods and leaves to get him, _**Its so strange... what even was that dream... it... it felt so real... yet... there's no way that I came to be... what was it? A hybrid animal and human? It looks cool and all, but there is no way that's real... it just can't be...**_ as I'm in my thoughts, the nurse and Fang come in. Fang sees me and sits down at my bedside as the nurse leaves. He asks how I was doing. I just tell him I'm fine and he soon enough hands me a piece of paper with his phone number. I just look at it. I'm not really fully there when he asks me questions then he asked me if I was ok, but I didn't answer right away. When I do finally answer, I glanced out the window nearby my bed seeing the sun was setting

 **"Do... you believe in deja'vu?"** Fang tilts his head, **"That depends... why? Did you see yourself in here before in like a dream or something?"** I shake my head, **"Kinda... just not here though... like... how do I put this... like something you can't remember happening a long time ago and having some kinda dream about it giving you some kinda familier feeling yet you have never actually remembered it happening before."** Fang didn't answer right away. He folds his arms, **"Sounds like amnesia to me... do you have that by chance?"** I looked over to him. Amnesia? Is that why I can't remember anything? Strange, **"I assume that's what it is... I just never thought about it like that before..."** he lightly nods. Just before he could say anything, my parents rush into my room, **"Oh my gosh Max are you ok? I heard from your dad you were sent to the hospital. We were worried sick. How are you feeling?!"** Mom rushed to my bedside and Fang got up, **"Sorry I' you all some space..."** Fang left the room and I look at my parents explaining what happened at school.

Dad lightly nods, **"I see so that's what happened... well I'm glad your safe."** he gently gives me a hug, **"Also... I need to ask you both something..."** they heard seriousness in my voice and both looked at me. I looked down at the covers, **"I had one of the most bizare dreams and... well it showed me of when I was little... I had wolf like... features and wings... then it changed to me on some kinda bed next to what looked to be a cats scan... and dad said he would have to wipe my memory... do... do you both know anything about this..."** niether of them answered and I looked at them. Once I saw the looks on their faces, I knew straight away something was up. Dad sighed, **"So some of your memory has returned... it begins then..."**

* * *

 **hey guys hope you all like chapter 2 and before I get ANY comments saying that the story is going too fast, let me assure you that this was how I was writting the book in highschool several years back so yeah its how this story is and sorry bout that, but I will try to make it as long as I possibly can for you guys :D anyways R &R!**


End file.
